User talk:ChrestomanciChant/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Septimus Heap Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 09:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hey there! It's extremely nice to see another person active on this wiki! However, do try to consolidate before hitting the "Publish" button, especially when some of them (updating the character icons) could have been easily done within one edit! When I've mention this activity to someone else, the person simply regarded it as "spam edit", which really sounded super negative but unfortunately is in fact what those edits look like! I have no doubt you are trying to help this wiki, but please refrain from doing this type of edits from now on! =D As for the character icons, I have reverted to the old ones like I've explained on my edit summary, but in case you miss it: The previous set has it's cohesiveness the replacement is sorely lacking, not to mention the replacement images are mostly fan colored which is sort of rude to the original illustrator. Other than the images for Marcellus Pye and Lucy Gringe, the set "almost" looks like it's specifically manipulated for the purpose (I said "almost" because I don't think it actually is for I've checked the uploading history and they seemed to be initially used on character articles but got gradually replaced, so the main page is a place to repurpose those images) Hope that makes sense. Also, the poll I've also undone is cuz the previous one is especially for the 7 books of the main series; The Darke Toad, The Magykal Papers and the spin-off, while are all books, but aren't of the same set. The question of the poll may be what's misleading and letting people thinking that it needs some update; unfortunately altering the wording of the question, just like adding selection to the poll, will only result in creating new polls and loosing the statistics (votes that were cast) since July 17, 2013. I think it's perfectly find to create separate polls for the spin-off trilogy once those books are all out, and then have another poll for all the books published and set in this shared-universe; but there's little point to update = create new ones every time another book comes out. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! Sorry for the late reply! I think it's a wonderful idea of having two sections! Do you think doing it like how I did with the book section with tabber'''s would be alright? The only reason I didn't add it was because to my understanding, no character pages from the spin-off has been created yet (tbh, even a lot of the characters from the main series are missing); but if you feel like it's time and you have images that are suitable (doesn't necessarily have to fit with the main set, but at least look like a "set" on its own), then feel free to go for it I guess! =D :As for the menu/tool bar, I'm assuming you are talking about the navigation bar on the top? MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation? If so, there is officially two ways (one not recommended) to go about, with another that's unofficial: :#Adopt this wiki:' Unfortunately, only users with rights above admins can edit and modify MediWiki pages, so the most direct way is to become an admin yourself xDDD. I've actually adopted a wiki solely because of its then-not-so-great-wiki-navigation; so if it bothers you that much like it did with me back then, you should totally go for it! I honestly also plan to submit adoption for this one around next month, just cuz, like you, I've seen the problems you've mentioned, and with some, in order to properly merge and keep all the edit histories, you'd need admin rights for those actions. Seeing another observant editor is actually a great relief, cuz I'm already in charge of a wiki that basically has no other editor, and another that has too many spammers; so if you think you'll be sticking here for some good time, def. considering requesting for adoption! I'd back you up base on most of the suggestions you've made! :#'NOT RECOMMENDED''' - Contact an admin: Since only users with rights above admins can change MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, should this be a fully active wiki, the first step is probably contact a local active admin and propose to them a better solution and hope they'd take it. This is however not recommended, for a wiki is only open for adoption when admins haven't been active for 60 days, if you write to them only for them to miraculously decline for unknown reasons, we'd all have to "technically" wait another 60 days for this wiki to be opened again for adoption. I said "technically" because I've seen at least one case where the adoption actually went through, but I wouldn't place all my bets on it for the situation to happen every time. I actually wrote on the most recently active admin a month ago (before I decided I might want to adopt) and have yet to get a response, that's also why I don't recommend this. :#'NOT OFFICIAL' - Contact a Wikia Staff: If you really, really want to change it, and you really don't want to adopt this wiki, and you absolutely can't wait until I try to adopt this wiki; then, I'm not gonna lie, perhaps you can try this third method, which, I've tried and made happen myself lol. Note that, the first time I did it, I've actually gone to propose the change to three different admins, until finally the last one told me "feel free to adopt the wiki and change it yourself" that I then went to a Staff and presented the case by proving one of the admin basically agreed but didn't want to do it themselves. The staff looked through what I got and actually did the adjustments, even though I'm just a regular user and barely an editor there. But yeah, that was only done due to I personally think something needed to be done but wasn't willing to get more involved than I had to. This wiki is sort of different cuz as of now I don't mind participating! xP :All in all, what I really suggest is basically the first option, because I've only tried the 3rd one once myself, so I don't exactly know how they usually handle the situation. :And yeah... I'm afraid I didn't really "fix" anything; I have no idea why Wikia's builtin gallery code is not displaying properly, so I ended up just not using it in order to show the full images. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:57, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome! Just be sure to be on and edit 7 days straight after you file for adoption, then it should most likely go through! =D Really looking forward working with you! ::Also, just a suggestion; I see you're working on possible better logo, which again is another thing I completely agree with cuz I can't stand stretched fonts; on the other hand, what do you think about wordplay? This idea mostly come from two wikis; one being http://worldofseptimus.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_of_Septimus_Heap_Wiki, which in all honesty I think should one of us gain the rights, should request for a merge cuz they have a good link imo, the other being the wiki I told you about with spam problems Oz wiki or the Wonderful Wiki of Oz; the stylized name and wordmark is the latter which is a wordplay on the first book The Wonderful '''Wizard' of Oz'', so I thought, perhaps this wiki, stylized name-wise, can be The Wiki of Septimus Heap even though it is less obvious (Wiki replacing World), "The Wiki of" using the font Yan Roman JY from the book covers? I think I'll jump on that to do quick markup since that's what community is all about =P ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware that there was a TodHunter Moon wiki around! I searched via Wikia main page and tried variations of possible url links but didn't get a result, did you mean the other SH wiki I mentioned up there, or something else? Anyways, I think that's a valid point, if the name hasn't already be taken, we can just contact a staff and ask them to redirect the url to this one; if there's already a TM wiki BUT it is as equally in active as this one and that other SH wiki, we can still do the same without actually getting rights there. :::And ahaha, that was my predecessor xDDD Inkheart Wiki is in fact the one I adopted "solely because of its then-not-so-great-wiki-navigation", and the one that basically doesn't have any other editors atm (used to for a few months, but the said user is now undergoing prep-exam time). I'm all for being affiliates! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh then yeah, if getting the url is the only reason to create a separate wiki in the first place, the action is not needed; you can simply contact a Staff (preferably someone that's more involved with Book wikis) and present the case, sometimes Staffs even do that for big wikis before they asked for the urls! What are the possible choices? ::::*todhuntermoon ::::*todhuntermoonseries ::::*todhuntermoontrilogy ::::*todhunter-moon ::::*todhunter-moon-series ::::*todhunter-moon-trilogy ::::Did I miss any? Just list them to a Staff and word it nicely they should be able to do it for us. No need to go through tall the extra steps of creating wikis just to set them to be merged. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes and other stuff Hey there! I have to say that the character infobox basically looks like it was copied from the Riordan Wiki with tweaks (not not acknowledging your part of the work, but the fact is that other people laid it out first), I think it's sort of a common decency to credit where the template is from; also, that wiki has actually successfully converted the template with what Wikia is trying to enforce: the portable infoboxes; might as well copy the whole thing, since they've managed to make it still look slick! I was just on a wiki where a staff out of nowhere (never had any edits done there) converted some infoboxes without consolidating any active editors (at least one of the end product is actually ill-functioned), so since you've taken the time, again, might as well do it completely so that it wouldn't go in vain. Also, for the list of food thread I'm trying to document, please label the reference as specific as possible; I understand that the spin-off didn't have listed "chapters", but on the ebook version I manage to get a hold on, after "Part", there's still several sections underneath each one; for example, under "Part II", there's "The House of Foryx", "Doppelgänger", "Going Out", "Taxi", "Waiting". I haven't started that book and but like I said, I don't physically own the book so I can't verify if it's accurate anyways.... Let me know if yours isn't like that! But if it is, please be sure to be specific next time!! Lastly, I agree with you, but can you believe it? "Dead People‎" was actually the only category before I found this place! What a tasteless way to go by! As of now, on Wikia, there's actually no way to "rename" a category, short of creating a new one. Even then script I have is basically the same thing when it comes to rename, you just add the new designated category and remove the poorly named one, then a person with rights above admin deletes it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :BTW, the countdown thing requires js installation, which I've checked, for one, this wiki does not have an additional MediaWiki page set up for; two, some parts of MediaWiki is under lockdown due to the site-wide security problem Wikia had a few days-weeks ago; unfortunately js codes is something currently unalteredable, even if you did get the admin rights. Hopefully that part will change soon cuz this wiki could use quite a few handy scripts. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:48, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::It is not hard to do, and there's quite a few ways to do it, take what's on w:c:inkheart:Template:Citebook for example (at the bottom), like this one, you do it on the template's documentation page and then place the documentation on the template; or you can just place the credits on the template page within '. But also, if there's templates that're heavily designed and tweaked by others, once you have your admin rights, I'd suggest you to directly import them so that entire editing history can be seen (like the IW example). (BTW, remember to update the one you tweaked with RW's remodeled version!) Not quite sure which navbox you are talking about... o___O But the initial deletion of Common.css should not really affect a wiki all that much, some of the newly created wiki doesn't have builtin Common.css and that's just something for the admins to set up. Anyways, if it really is a problem, once you have the admin rights, that MediaWiki is actually accessible, so no worries! ::As for remember seeing a countdown, can you try to remember on which page did you see it? Cuz then we can always check the edit history to locate just how they did it. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::First thing first, the thing you copied from RW is called an '''info'box, you even correctly named it as such, so please in the future don't call it the wrong thing; a 'nav'box or a 'navi'box is in short for navigation(al) box, which is completely different. :::Secondly, do you NOT remember where exactly you copied other templates from? You've literally JUST created the warning templates not so long ago! What does "apparently" mean? If it is, then it is, adding that word made it seem like you didn't know and only just found out, which is bizarre imo. (BTW, I also cannot find templates under those name on HPW, did you rename it from something else?) :::Hmmm, I remember seeing announcements (statement) of what date which book was coming out when I was reverting vandals, but I don't remember seeing an automatic countdown generated by java script; I'll look into it later. :::I am not oppose of the family tree template, HOWEVER, please directly IMPORT them AFTER you get the admin rights; this one is 99.9999% done by others, copying and pasting is easier to cause problem if something is accidentally misplaced. Also, I actually had a conversation with my code consultant (it's a bit hard to follow since it's on two Talk pages), the gist of it is that the "Chart" template is actually better than the one called "Family tree" in some ways (more stable; less problems etc), so don't act in a haste! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:48, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see! My apologies! Just checked the edit history with more attention this time (sorry, I completely missed the fact that most of it was done by someone else!) I get it now as well as also understanding the situation a little more, will rephrase the wording! ::::BTW, I know generally it's right to create talk pages to discuss stuff, however, on a wiki like this with scarcely any editors around, if you feel like a page is too ridiculous to exist and should be deleted, just place ; it's not like any of us (as of now) has the right to actually delete stuff anyways, we are just marking it for deletion; and should anyone begs to differ, THEN then go to the talk page to present their case, that's even stated on most of the builtin template. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:06, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Bahaha! Yeah, the board book pages are the very first that I found suspicious! However, for those, there's actually a different approach! If you have the rights, you can merge all of them into one page, which was what I tried to do at Alphabet Express Board Books; basically all the content is safely relocated there; now we just have to wait for the rights, so that all the edit history can be merged on that one page, then the individual 11 pages can be deleted, so don't mark them just yet! And yeah, it does seem off-topic-ish, but since someone actually took the time to edit them, with the fact that they, thank gawd, were indeed books by Angie, '''there's no real harm keeping a single page with all the edit history. (I had my doubts, but seeing HPW also had a page for JKR's non-HP related book, I figured, why not?) :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:31, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Tasks Hey there! Not sure if you've read all the stuff I've written to you (like reaching a Staff to create redirects for this wiki; I think I know who to go to, so if you agree or have more to add (the possible urls), let me know so we can proceed), but here are some other stuff to think about! =D #Work on/edit Septimus Heap Wiki:Policy so that editors (even if we don't have much of those atm) on the wiki know what ruleset to follow. Personally I don't think this is an easy task at all (I've been stuck on writing certain sections on my home wiki), but I do think this is something that's fairly important. #Create Septimus Heap Wiki:To-do list (or if this name isn't to your liking, you can also try Septimus Heap Wiki:WIP Project; just pick one of them! xDD) so that anyone who wants to jump in and help edit this wiki knows what stuff is most in need of improvement. (e.g.: Inkheart Wiki:To-do list, Kingkiller Chronicle Wiki:WIP Project) Placing infoboxes to character pages would probably be on top. #'Check images'. Although to me it honestly feels like theres TONS of images, in reality there's less than 300 ( to be exact), so it's actually not that hard to go through all first before accidentally uploading duplicates. The reason I adopted the Oz Wiki was because of its incredible image spam problem (that has yet to be completely solved... The deleted 200+ images seems so insignificant comparing to the remaining 4k+), I've also finished marking duplicates on another wiki that has 500+ images; have somewhat started on this wiki but it hadn't been the main focus; if this is a task you aren't interested in doing, let me know and I'll concentrate on it instead. If you see bad quality images, as long as it's the same file type, you can always replace it instead of uploading it as a separate new file (cuz if there's a comparison, who's gonna choose the poorer quality one? Which renders the first uploaded and poorer one useless and becomes a waste of space). BTW, after experiencing it myself, it's proven that PNG file type is able to preserve image quality when it's scaled down as thumbnail, whereas the supposedly same image as JPG file type would not be able to do so. Since for some bizarre reason, almost all the book cover are in really low resolution (excluding your newly uploads, the only one that's uploaded as PNG is File:Screen Shot 2012-05-08 at 8.27.11 PM.png, which can be replaced, and rename upon getting admin rights), so those are the images I don't mind to be uploaded as new separate PNG files with correct titles and being better quality. PNG solves the problem and in your case, you don't need to upload an icon version of the same thing for it to only be used in that purpose; the same good quality image can be used over and over again. P.S.: I'd be most def. marking those fan-colored ones for deletion, cuz like I said in previous posts, it's kind of disrespecting the fact that the original images can be easily found yet unused, and unless you yourself is actually the colorist, it's also disrespecting the colorists as they colored them and I presumed you took without their permission and altered those images into clear background. If you are the colorist, then great! They could be displayed as your fan work, but otherwise it's really not appropriate for unofficial and unsourced/creator-probably-unaware-of images to be uploaded here, or any other wikis for the matter (which is why many of them has the sort of policy in case people really don't understand how offensive it is to artists when their works are taken and used without permission). --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:05, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Cool, I'll notify the Staff when I next talk to her! :3 As for the main page, it's probably best to test it elsewhere first, since from the sound of it coding isn't something you are deeply familiar with (and I wouldn't say I am myself, so). :And no, unfortunately, when it comes to the series, geography is one of the things I'm actually pretty confused about, that, and timeline and customs, I suppose. Like, is the series set in a complete fictional world, as we call it, the World of Septimus Heap? Or is it just set in medieval era where magic (in this case, magyk) exist? I don't usually read fiction in those settings so I don't really know how to go about it. Perhaps you can see how wikis for Lord of the Rings or A Song of Ice and Fire handle this situation? (I don't read either of the series so I didn't really fully explore their wikis). Also, since the page is intended to be a "list" of places featured in the series; might as well name it "List of locations" to end the complication, cuz even if the third book of the series takes place in the space like you've predicted, wherever it is, it is still a "location", so it's a pretty safe name; whereas naming it "Earth (planet)" is actually speculation on our part, cuz it has never (to my understanding) been specifically stated that the planet they are on (if they are on a planet at all... cuz for all we know, their world could have been flat! Who knows!) is in fact like ours, called Earth. Well, so much for writing all that; I've just read what you had on the page! Good to know, cuz yeah, not sure if you are aware, but I still have the last book of the main series to finish, which is why I did not know about the little fact. How interesting... An ancient-like world that's actually set in the future. Anyhow, I still think a lot could have happened, for instance, the name of the planet, during those 10,000 years lol. But if the name "Earth" is indeed mentioned within the series, then I guess feel free to move the page! As to how to move page, it's actually just the "Rename" option under the "Edit" button. :And yes, def. keep the more well-written material from their wiki! To do so, like I said, just import them when you have the admin rights! =D (Sorry, I'm not exactly sure how familiar you are with Wikia, so you may see me saying stuff you already know) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC)